


[podfic] always keep 'em on a leash

by growlery



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Crack, Demon Shane Madej, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 14:30:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15341850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/growlery/pseuds/growlery
Summary: All Ryan wants to do is defend his friend from a possible demon. Things get weird.





	[podfic] always keep 'em on a leash

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [always keep 'em on a leash](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15243189) by [angelsaves](https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelsaves/pseuds/angelsaves). 



> this was ridiculously fun to record, omfg.

[download from dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/z6gj907gqspj8wo/always%20keep%20em%20on%20a%20leash.mp3?dl=0)  
mp3 / 11:05 / 10.7MB


End file.
